Possibly more
by BearWithGlasses
Summary: Even two people from different countries and cultures could be best friends easily. The don't need to talk to learn from each other, they just need to feel the love. AU Kataang


**I have no idea where the idea came from, it just did... In other news, there is a Tropical Storm name Fay and is coming to Florida... YES! I love hurricanes and storms :D And I am not going to school Monday and I think Tuesday because of Fay ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar... stop laughing! I'll kill you!**

**xxx**

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Hakoda announce closing the door behind him. His daughter Katara, age 12, came running down the stairs with her brother, Sokka, age 14, behind her. Hakoda open his arms and hug his children.

"Wow dad, you came early" Katara exclaimed pulling away from the hug and standing up straight.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Sokka added. Hakoda laughed and walked to the living room, Katara and Sokka following along. This was always their routing when Hakoda came back from the navy. They would talk about his friends and adventures, he will pull out gifts and they will just eat pizza or sushi in the living room while watching TV. A big happy family.

"Where is your mother?" Hakoda asked looking around, dropping his bags on the floor,"Is she working late again?" Sokka and Katara nodded, not taking the smile off their faces.

"You know how mom is, always working late. Don't worry she says she will she you later." Sokka said "So... tell us everything!" Hakoda nodded and began telling the story of his friend's wife from the navy had a healthy baby girl and said hat his friend couldn't stop jumping up and down for a week.

"Oh and I almost forgot" Hakoda added. Katara and Sokka leaned forward in anticipation, "My friend, Gyatso, is adopting a child. Isn't that great?" They both frown, Hakoda took notice "What is it? Aren't you happy for him?"

"We are dad. Is just..." Katara trailed off, half embarrassed of how selfish she must be asking for their presents. Hakoda laughed and reached for his backpack.

"Don't think I forgot about your presents, children." Hakoda chuckled. Katara and Sokka's faces light up. Hakoda pulled out two boxes and lay them on the table "Now this one," he motion to the box in his right "is a necklace hand craft by one of the villagers. My friend told me that that it was from one of the villager's mother and that it was an honor for her to give it to my friend.. Katara, I will like you to have it" Katara grin and took the box quickly.

Suddenly the door bell rang, everybody exchanged looks and shrugged. Katara got up from the couch, resting the present on the table and made her way to the door, Hakoda behind her. She look threw the peep hole and gasp opening the door quickly.

Two people where standing in the doorway; one of them was an old man, bald, had a bag on his shoulder and his face was into a huge smile even though his face was dirty and seem that he hadn't taking a bath for weeks. The other one was a boy, seemed a dew years younger than Katara, also bald; he wore an orange shirt with khaki shaggy pants and had a brown, leather bracelet with a weird symbol on it around his right wrist. He was looking at his shoes, a deep frown on his face.

"Hiya!" the old man said taking Katara's eyes out of the boy, "Well my, my, my, is been a while Katara" he threw one of his arms around the boy's shoulder and smiled sweetly at her. She nodded and smiled at him. "Remember me, right?"

"Of course Gyatso, how you being?" she asked, trying to imitate an military stance. Gyatso laughed and gave her an one arm hug, still having his other arm around the boy. Hakoda grin and patted Gyatso's shoulder.

"Hey there Gyatso" Hakoda said "So, this is the boy?" The boy gazed quickly at Hakoda but return his eyes to the ground. Hakoda frown, "Are you okay?" he asked the boy.

"Hakoda, Katara, I will like you to meet Aang, my new son" Gyatso introduce, patting the boy's back in the process. Aang flash a smile but kept his eyes on his shoes. Hakoda exchanged looks with Gyatso, "Come on Aang, this people are nice." Gyatso assured, patting his back gently. Aang looked at him and smiled. He bowed Chinese-style and grin at them.

"He is from China." Gyatso exclaimed, chuckling when Katara gasp "He doesn't know a lot of English" he paused and looked at Hakoda. "Can we come in?"

"Oh!" Hakoda said, forgetting to invite them inside the house, his face flushed "Yeah, please" he step to the side to let them in, Katara doing the same.

Gyatso smiled at Aang and motion him to go inside. Aang crutch down and took off his shoes before coming in.

"Wow, he is really traditional" Hakoda whisper to Katara, she giggle and smile at him.

"I like it. I have so many questions for him," Katara said gazing at the boy who looked around the house in awe."I can sense he is fill with much wisdom" Hakoda patted her back.

"Right..." Hakoda chuckled. She moved to the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get my Chinese translation dictionary." Katara called back, turning the corner to her room. Hakoda went to the living room and sat on the sofa. Gyatso sat on the floor with Aang so that he wouldn't feel uncomfortable being the only one and smiled at him. Aang showed him a grin and kept continuing looking at the house.

"So Gyatso," Hakoda began leaning back at the sofa "Please tell us about Aang." The boy had a puzzled face and gazed back at Gyatso, he nodded and began speaking in Chinese. Hakoda and Sokka looked at each other confused and looked at back at them. Aang nodded, a smile on his face and looked back at Hakoda.

Gyatso cleared his throat and began "While I was in China, I found this little guy in the streets searching for his mother. I helped him to look for her only to find out later that she had been killed by hr husband, Aang's father. I couldn't let him alone. He looked so fragile and I couldn't bare him finding out that he would never see his mother again, or his father." he paused and looked at Aang, he looked back at him and gave him an assuring smile. Katara was already back from upstairs, dictionary in her hands and listening with full attention.

"I took him to the ship and pleaded to my captain for him to stay and he told me the only way he could stay is that when we return to America, I would be his father and take care of him." he smiled at Aang and patted him on his shoulder, Aang smiled back "I couldn't say no and now, he is my new son"

"Well," Sokka crossed his arms, and smirked "What those _he_ say about all this?" he motion to Aang who tilted his head to the side and looked confuse at him.

"Well let me ask him!" Gyatso exclaimed happily and turn to him. Katara open her dictionary and got ready. Gyatso began to speak, not noticing Katara running to every page to catch the word, at the end she just gave up and grunted. Sokka and Hakoda laughed and patted Katara's shoulders to comfort her.

Aang laughed, clearly finding the question hilarious and nodded. He said some things in Chinese making Gyatso smiled and hug him.

"He says that he is lucky that he found me." Gyatso said lightly, pulling away from the hug and patting Aang's back.

"Sokka, Katara, why don't you guys go upstairs. Gyatso and I need to talk about some stuff." Hakoda said to his children. They both nodded and got up.

"Wait, what about our presents?" Sokka asked, almost whining. Katara sighed at his brother but agreed. Hakoda grabbed the boxes from the table and motion them to open them upstairs. Gyatso told Aang to go upstairs with them to talk with them and get to know them better, Aang nodded and walked upstairs with them.

Once upstairs, Sokka fell down on his back on Katara's bed "Katara, introduce Aang to us." Sokka instructed, not caring.

"Why me?" Katara demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you like all this Chinese stuff. You will get along with him better"

"Well," _He really had a point there_ Katara thought "Alright" she shrug. Aang was standing awkwardly in the door way, gazing between Sokka and Katara, not knowing what to do.

"Aang" Katara called, he looked at her, his face blank"don't be afraid, we don't bite" Aang narrowed his eyes confused and he raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." she forgot he didn't understand English, "Um, Let's start in the beginning... I am Katara" she started slowly, pointing to herself.

"I...know." he struggle letting the words out of his mouth. In reality he did understand some English but he didn't speak it that well. The last time he did, he got laughed at and he promise himself he would never talk English again.

Katara looked surprise, Sokka too by the why he sat up quickly "Wow, you know a little English." Sokka exclaimed, chuckling a little "Well Katara, now you don't have to stay with him in random hours of the night trying to teach him English, now do you?"

Katara's face flushed but tried to hide it "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh you already know," Sokka responded. Aang looked between Katara and Sokka like he was watching a tennis match "every time there is someone new in school that is from another country, you _try_ to teach them English. Now if it is so happens to be a boy you try to be friends with him and hopefully he will have a crush on you but you are to obviously to know it. Just like the Haru kid from Venezuela"

Katara gasp, the blush reaching her cheeks and neck "First of all, I like teaching people who are from different countries so people wouldn't be mean to them. Second of all, Haru didn't had a crush on me. All he ever talk about was that he wanted to get a mustache so that he would look like his dad or look manly or something. And finally-uh-I don't know!"

Katara sighed while Aang's blush got even redder "Uh... gifts" he said, remembering the un-open presents that Katara lay on her desk.

"Oh yeah!" Sokka sat up and grab them. He took each one in each hand and weight them "Here is yours Katara" he said throwing the gift to her sister.

"How did you figure out?" Katara asked, shaking the box gently.

"Because mine has to be more heavy than yours because I am the guy and you are the girl. It is simple math"

"Is that why you keep getting D's in math?" Katara sarcastically said, smirking. Sokka scowled but let it drop, Aang and Katara giggle.

"Hey I got a boomerang!" Sokka exclaimed holding a metal, blue and white boomerang in his hand. "I can't believe it!" Sokka stood up and started to move the boomerang side to side.

Aang raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Katara "He's weird, I know" she answer his un-said question sitting on her bed, ignoring her brother. Aang stayed in the doorway, shifting his weight in thought. "Come on" she patted the seat next to her. Aang hesitated but sat down next to her, his face blank. She smiled and open her present.

Katara gasp and took the little piece of jewelry in her hands, "Oh wow!" she exclaimed. It was a beautiful, blue necklace. Instead of metal chain it was leather and hanging in the middle was a crystal, light blue gem. The gem their had a symbol that Katara didn't really know, she trace it.

"S_huǐ_ " Aang said simply, pointing to the symbol and smiling.

Katara turned to him, a puzzled look on her face. "Excuse me?" Aang sighed and got up. He made his way to her desk and grabbed her Chinese dictionary. He started searching through the pages until he stopped and pointed to the word. He sat back on her bed and showed her the word, smiling.

"S_huǐ"_she said slowly, and looked at him. Aang pointed to the words next to it "Uh... 'water; river'" Katara blinked twice, confused, before she gasped "This is the symbol of water?"

Aang nodded and grin "Water... water" he said with a thick accent but kept smiling. Katara smiled too and got up.

"Wow!" Katara whispered, looking at the symbol "Very original"she laughed. Aang grabbed the necklace from her hands and motion her to turn around.

"Why?" she questioned lightly. Aang rolled his eyes and again motion her to turn around, she obey. With his right hand he grab her hair, making her neck exposed. With his other hand he circle the necklace to her neck and put it on, easily. He gently let her hair fall down, he made it look like it was one single move, Katara notice.

"Wow." she said frankly, Aang laughed in response.

"So? How do I look?" Katara asked turning around and gazing at him. By the way his cheeks turn red, he understood what she said and he looked away.

"Uh... pretty girl" he said, his blush reaching his neck, and smiling shyly. Katara smiled back and looked away.

"Ugh!" Sokka grunted, Katara and Aang jumped, startled, and looked at him. "This stuff is going to happen a lot!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other and laughed.

_2 years later_

"Katara, is time for dad to leave!" Sokka shouted from downstairs. Katara sat up and threw her book to the side.

"Coming!" she shouted back, grabbing a jacket and running downstairs. She stopped on the doorstep and put her jacket on.

"Katara..." Hakoda began, walking to her daughter and hugging her. Katara hugging back."I am going to see you again pretty soon, is not forever." She smiled sadly, tears running down her cheeks freely. "Please don't cry, sweety." he pleaded, hugging her tightly.

"I love you dad" she said quietly, her voice thick trying to control her tears. He pulled away slowly, and walked to his car, Gyatso in the passenger seat. Katara saw her father hugging Sokka the same and turn to the car.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked calmly, walking towards her. She looked at the floor, sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Katara sighed "Yeah, I'm fine" she cleared her throat and looked at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked frankly.

After two years of being in ESOL, and being joked at, Aang can finally understand English and speak it in complete sentences. Not only that but he and Katara had grew closer to being best friends and possibly more, Aang hopes. After school Aang would go to her house to do study and come back to his house late at night. Gyatso didn't mind knowing that he was either in Katara's house or in the lake with Katara, either way Gyatso always knew he was with her, and he would always have a big grin on his face.

Aang looked at her, his eyes seem to be shining in the moonlight for crying before, Katara notice. "Well, I wanted to see if you where okay" he answer concern."Gyatso told me since he is leaving I could stay with you guys until he gets back-" Aang couldn't finish because Katara ran to his arms and hugged his neck. Aang blush brightly but hugged her back, rubbing her back to comfort her.

"Thank you" she whispered into his neck.

"For what?" he asked, a hint of smile in his voice.

"For staying here," she answer, burring her face in the crook of his neck "It means a lot."

Aang blushed but smiled sweetly "Well, Katara, I had no other choice. But your welcome" he joked lightly.

She giggle and pulled away, a grin on her face. Aang looked at her eyes and tilted his head to the side, smiling. "What?" she asked quietly, getting self-consistence.

Aang chuckled, "Nothing" he answer shaking his head. Aang paused and started at her, his face serious. Katara's face was thrown into a frown, seeing his face. He brought both his hands to her face and rubbed the leftover tears out of her cheeks. Katara's breath hitch and gazed at him.

"Don't cry" he said gently, smiling "I hate seeing you like that." Sokka had finally said goodbye to his dad and turn to go home to see Aang and Katara looking at each others faces. He smiled and walked inside his house, leaving them alone. They didn't seem to notice.

Katara smiled lightly, dropping her arms to her side "Me too..." she responded quietly, almost whispering.

"Then don't cry" he answer.

"Is hard not to." she said looking to the side, "My dad is gone to the Navy again. I wont see him again until December and I hate that"

"Time is an illusion." Aang began, Katara looked at him "Sometimes life is like a dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving… you will come to a better place."

Katara blinked, a puzzled look on her face "I don't get it." she said slowly.

Aang sighed heavily "Don't get yourself worried, he would be here before you know it."

"Oh! Then why didn't you said that before?" she laughed. Aang blushed in embarrassment and did his famous puppy eyes, "Oh no! You are not going to get me to feel guilty" Aang's face didn't change and even added a whimper.

Katara sighed "Fine. Aang, you are a wise, mature young man who is smart and _very _handsome." she rolled her eyes. Aang smiled and chuckled. "There are you happy?"

"Very..." he answer, his smile turning into a grin.

Katara rolled her eyes,"We should probably go inside" she stated walking to the door, but stopped when Aang didn't move. "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm thinking of something..." he said slowly, hesitating while walking to her.

"Okay...? About what?" she shrugged, smiling.

Aang didn't say answer, instead he leaned forward and landed a kiss on her lips. Katara didn't know what to do, was she suppose to kiss him back or pull away? Aang, sad that she didn't seem to be kissing back, began to pull away slowly, she notice that immediately and kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him against her lips, he immediately followed her lead and rested his hands on her waist. Although, Aang wanted so badly to keep kissing her, he knew that he was taking advantage of her feelings right now.

"No...Wait..." Aang mummer against her lips and pushed her roughly away from his lips.

Katara whimper but gazed at him. Already she misses him kissing her. If she could just have one more kiss, she could survive the rest of the week... or the rest of the night.

"I'm really sorry." Aang apologize lowly "I uh... have a 'don't-know-what-the-hell-you-are-doing' syndrome. It's very common in most states... you can google it." Aang said nervously and mentally slapped himself in the forehead for saying that. To Aang's relief Katara giggle and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Well... we should go inside unless you have something to say." she teased, but hoping she was right. Aang shook his head quickly,

"No, no, no, nothing to say here" he laughed nervously, putting his hands in the back of him in sight of innocence.

"Oh, well, okay..." she tried to hide the disappointed in her voice but failed miserably.

Aang's eyes widen hearing Katara's voice, "Wha-bu... do you want me to say something? Because if you do than I can keep talking on and on and on-"

"No, no is okay," she giggle, but her face change insistently into a frown "Is just... you can't kiss somebody and not say anything about it."

Aang gulped "I-I told you, I was having a 'don't-know-what-the-hell-you-are-doing' syndrome."

"Aang..." she sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" he responded, he didn't want to tell her about his feelings, not now when she is feeling depressed about her father leaving.

"I want you to say why you kissed me... and why did I kiss back" she whispered more to herself than to Aang.

Aang's eyes rested on the floor, "I am sorry... I don't want to confuse you about your feelings over me" he paused looking away, he smirked and looked at her "Maybe you have 'don't-know-what-you-are-doing' syndrome too"

"Wasn't there a 'hell' in the syndrome you are talking about?" Katara asked amused.

"It changes when people say it. Some people get offensive when somebody says the word 'hell'." Aang stated, his smirk getting wider.

"Right... and I am suppose to believe that?" she asked playing along with his little game.

"Yes, yes you have to" Aang chuckled, walking backward to the house.

"And what rights do you have to tell me what I can and can't do?" she shouted, still sanding outside the house while Aang was walking through the door.

"I don't know." he shouted back, "You tell me, love."

Katara bit her lower lip, "Aang wait!" she shouted, hoping he would have heard her. Katara saw Aang's head popping out from inside and stared at her weirdly,

"Katara, come inside before you catch a cold." Aang said concern, now opening the door fully. "I don't want to spend my first days here with you sick."

"Aang... Wo ai ni!"

"Y-you love me..."

"_This is going to be some interesting eight months"_

**xxx**

**Eh, I don't like the ending, it seems kind force. Review people, please!**

**_Dedicated to my friend Isabou, who even though she thinks Avatar is stupid, she respects that I watch it _:D**


End file.
